A Kinda Twisted Cinderella
by swimmersflip123
Summary: One night leads to break up for Beck and Jade, for real. And Tori aint helping. On a "chance" they meet on a cruise months after the split. And for once Jade cant run. Can Cat and Andre reunite them before times up? Bade: Candre Cabbie or Tandre dependin
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here it is! My new story! I got this idea from the cruise I just went on, and watching Cat's random thoughts 2 on , so for this story, i earsed all the episodes that happened after Cat's Random thoughts twow.**

**Also, I'll be trying some diffrent perspectives, so they might be slightly OOC**

**Disclaimer: I dont own iCarly. So, based on that statment, if you cant use deductive resonong to figure out that i dont own Victorious, I worry for you.**

Cat Valentine was in a good mood as she took the bus (yes, the bus. Her filthy rich parents had offered her a limo service, but Cat had declined. She loved the bus.) home from school. She was wearing a pretty shirt with the word LOVE on it, she had a bubble-blower in her hand and it was a Friday. And there was only 3 months until her family vacation!

_The only thing that could make it better is if it was the 26th! _Cat thought, because that's when her whole family was going on a cruise. There would be days and days of open water sailing. On a boat that her dad couldn't take a helicopter to a business meeting. On a ship of which her mother would have to eat dinner with them every night, because there were not any social gala's to jet of too. A boat that her brother couldn't be arrested on. Hopefully.

"Thanks Mr. Bus Driver!" Cat chirped as she hopped of the bus. She ran up to her huge house, anticipating a yummy snack left on the table by the chef. Sure enough, as she hung up her pack back and ran into the kitchen, there was a plate of red velvet cupcakes waiting for her.

"Yes! Cupcakes! Thanks Pierre!" Cat shouted to the chef as she ran upstairs carrying the plate.

Cat was just settling down on her bed, with her cupcakes and watching a movie when a maid appeared at her doorway.

"A Miss West is here to see you." She said.

"JADEY!" Cat squealed as she paused the movie.

"DON'T CALL ME JADEY!" Jade yelled from downstairs.

"Shall I send her – " The maid started but Cat tore past her. She jumped down the stairs to see Jade standing in the den.

"Hey Jad – " Cat started to greet her friend when Jade grabbed her wrist and dragged her upstairs into Cat's room. Cat was thrown into the room and stood confused and shocked in the middle of it. Jade locked the door, and then collapsed on the floor, shaking. A strangled sob emerged from her, and Cat walked over to the crumpled girl on the floor.

"Jadey? Are you okay Jade?" Cat squeaked as she knelt next to her friend. She poked the black-clad figure. Jade only proceeded to cry harder. Cat gathered her friend onto her lap.

"Tell me what's wrong, Jadey. Are you alright? Maybe I could help you!" She said soothingly to her sobbing friend.

"You can't help me Cat. No one can." Jade said a minute later when she sat up.

"Jade, what's wrong? You're scaring me!" Cat asked, pleading with her big brown eyes.

"Nothing. Everything. Forget it. Maybe I should go." Jade said as she stood up and wiped her eyes.

"Wait, no! Stay! You haven't been over in forever." Cat whined.

"I was over two days ago!" Jade exclaimed as she straightened her top and finger combed her hair.

"Oh, yeah. But… I have new scissors…" Cat bribed as she held up the shiny tool. Jade snatched them out of her hands.

"Give me those flowers."

"Aw, Jade! I just got those!"

"Give them to me!" Cat sighed and reluctantly handed over the pink flowers. Jade started cutting up them violently and Cat looked around her room. Her eyes landed on Jade's bag. A camcorder was sticking out of it.

"Ooooh! A camera! Let's make a video!" Cat squealed. Jade looked up from her flowers. Cat gave her the Bambi eyes. Jade sighed, long and drawn out. Cat mouthed , and Jade agreed, too exhausted to argue.

"Fine. But I'm staying behind the camera." Cat 'yay'ed, and jumped on her bed. Jade positioned herself with the camera.

"Ready?" Cat asked. Jade nodded and pressed the record button.

"Yo yo yo! My name's Cat, which you probably already know if you go to Hollywood Arts, which is my school, which you probably already know if you go to Hollywood Arts. Or if you…" Cat was cut off by Jade.

** "**Get to the point." Came Jade's low voice.

"That's Jade!" Cat giggled.

"Ignore me and talk." Jade sighed.

"So many people ask me the same question- wait, I don't think you're recording." Cat stopped. She really was worried about Jade. Suddenly, she didn't want to do the video. She just wanted to help Jade.

"Yeah, I am."

"But the red lights not on!" Maybe if she could convince Jade that the camcorder wasn't rolling…

"This camera doesn't have a red light."

"Then how do I know its recording?"

"Because I'm telling you it is!" Jade exclaimed. "Talk!" She shouted at Cat. Cat shook her head and her smile came back.

"Lots of people ask me this question. They say; Hey, since your name is Cat, do you like cats? And the answer is, yes! I love cats! I don't have a cat, but I might get one if the neighbors down the street's cat is pregnant. Or she might just be fat. Or maybe she's fat and pregnant, we don't know. Well my mom thinks… She thinks that… She…" Cat trailed off. She didn't wanna do this anymore. Jade was still worrying her.

"Why'd you stop?" Jade demanded. Cat paused.

"Don't all camcorders have a red light?" She asked, wanting to stop the video.

"All but this one." Jade replied. Cat sighed.

"Should I go on?" She asked.

"Hey, that'd be great." Jade said in that tone of hers.

"Where was I?"

"Your neighbor's fat, pregnant cat." Jade said, and Cat burst into giggles.

"You know what that reminds me of?" She giggled again, and then stopped talking.

"WHAT?" Jade cried out.

"One time, I was eating dinner with my family and the electricity went out! No lie!" Cat giggled at the expression on Jade's face. The video would end soon. She was sure of it.

"So, what happened?" Jade asked, obviously nearing the end of her short patience.

"The electricity came back on, and one of my shish wan dumplings was missing!" Cat smiled as she saw that Jade stopped the video and looked at her phone. She texted something then reached for the camera.

"Yeah, you stopped it! Now we can talk about why you…" Cat said.

"No. I'm leaving after this is done." Jade replied.

"Aww, Jade..." Cat whined. Jade started recorcding again.

"I wish there was a red light…" Cat sighed. Jade rolled her eyes and looked at her phone again. As she read, her face crumpled and she was once again on the verge of tears.

"Okay, this is over." Jade said to Cat.

"No, wait! I wanna say one more thing!" If she could keep Jade here...

"Nope."

"One time, I was licking this cow and" Jade pressed the button and it was over.

**AN: Yippee! The first chapter! I'm not entirly sure where I'm going with this, but i have a vauge idea! My updates might get slower, because school starts in 2 days. 8th grade! yay!**

**Reveiw reveiw reveiw! Please please please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey-o! Here's the second chapter! So, school starts in ONE day, so my updates will become progressivly longer apart!**

**Thanks to all who reveiw!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, then I'd be super rich. And then I wouldnt have to share a room with my sister!**

Andre Harris was having a great day. He had gotten the supporting role in a new musical with his best friend, Beck, as the lead, and the gorgeous Tori Vega as the Andre's love interest. His music was becoming more and more popular each day. He had managed to convince his grandmother that the ticking sound in her house was the clock, NOT a bomb. Ah, good times.

As he was just settling down in his room with his keyboard, his grandmother burst through the door.

"Grandma! You were supposed to be taking a nap!" Andre sighed exasperated.

"The door is ringing again!" She said, shaking and looking around frantically. She then ran.

"Grandma, where are you going?" Andre shouted after her.

"To go hide under my bed!" She shouted from somewhere in the house. Andre shook his head, his dreads swinging. He walked up to the door and swung it open.

"Hey, man!" Andre opened the door, happy to see Beck. "Uh, something wrong?" He said, seeing the expression on Beck's face.

"Yup." Beck said bluntly.

"Well…something I can help you with?" Andre leaned against the doorway, curious.

"Nope."

"What happened to you?" Andre asked, taking in Beck's windswept hair, red eyes and rumpled clothes and bleeding cheek.

"Jade."

"What did you _do?_" Andre asked, horrified.

"Well, man, you are not gonna be happy when you hear." Beck said, looking towards the sky, smirking sadly and trying to keep the obvious distress of his face.

"Maybe you should come inside."

* * *

><p>"Please don't go, Jade!" Cat said as Jade started to gather her things.<p>

"Bye Cat!" Jade said as she started to leave. Cat sat on her bed, arms crossed and head down.

"Wait, why are you crying? Cat? Cat, come on, don't cry!" Cat looked at Jade with big brown eyes.

"Fine. I'll stay." Jade sighed as she plunked down on the floor. Cat came and sat across from her, their knees touching.

"Jade." Cat started. Jade looked away. "Look at me! Look, Jadey, I love you and you're my best friend. You have been for a really long time! So please, please tell me what's wrong!" Cat begged.

"It's Beck." Jade started and choked. Cat patted her knee.

"Yeah? What about Beck?" Cat asked. Jade tried to talk, took a breath, then tried again.

"He...I...play and then Tori!" Jade burst out.

"What? Tori? Jade, calm down and tell me what happened." Jade took another deep breath.

"Okay, you know how we're all in that new musical, Criss-Crossed Love?" **(AN: I made this name up, bear with me) **Cat nodded.

"There's this one scence where Beck and Tori kiss while I stand behind them and Andre is off to the side. Andre wasn't there though, he had to leave because his grandma was freaking out again. But, we were rehersing it, and they were kissing... and... the director yelled cut..." Jade's words were coming out in an odd, disjointed way now.

"...And Tori, she kinda turned... and looked at me... and then she kept kissing him... and the director yelled cut again... and she kept kissing him, and Beck..." Jade had to stop again. Cat waited while Jade tried to talk through her tears.

"Beck...he kept kissing back!" Jade finally burst out, then buried her head in her hands. Cat, at a loss for words, patted Jade's hunched form.

"Hey, it'll be okay, Jade." She said unconvincingly. Jade looked up at her friend. For once, her normally-sparkling blue eyes matched the rest of her cold, sad and black demeanor.

"No, Cat. No it won't."

**AN: Hey! I just relized that there are more Bori fanfics than Tandre right now. Huh. Wuddup wit dat?**

**Please reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, this chapter is kinda boring, and Cat-centric. Sorry, no Bade moments :( **

**So, I kinda need to decide weather to make this Tandre/Cabbie or Candre. So if you have a preference, post it on your reveiw and i'll choose which ever one i get more responses for. But it has to be soon, cause i need to know before the 4th chapter!**

"And you kept kissing her?" Andre said, jumping up from his seat in the kitchen, eyeing Beck like he was suddenly a poisonous snake. He was obviously hurt. His best friend had kissed the girl he was after! Beck nodded, looking sad and apologetic. Andre took a long, deep breath. In a moment he talked again.

"And Jade didn't, you know, murder Tori?" Andre asked. Beck shoke is head no.

"I almost wish she had. All she did was turn around and walk away. Which was the worst thing she could do." Beck said.

"Huh?"

"It made me feel…indescribably guilty." Beck explained.

"Well, man, you should feel guilty. Hint one, you kissed another girl in front of your girlfriend for the second time. And hint two, the girl you kissed happened to be Tori Vega, who I've been in love with since I met her! And you _knew _that!" Andre exclaimed. Beck sighed.

"So, you betrayed your girlfriend and your best friend. All in one day. All in one _hour!_"

"I'm sorry, okay Andre? I'm sorry that I spaced, and that I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry I ever became remotely involved with Tori Vega. I'm sorry that I got the lead, and I'm sorry that I made you mistrust me. And I'm sorry that I hurt Jade. I'm so sorry, so, so sorry that I hurt Jade." Beck exploded, jumping out of his seat. Andre just looked at him. There was quiet for a couple minutes, while Beck collapsed back into the chair and buried his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Andre." Came Beck's muffed voice. Andre nodded, and the two sat in silence.

"So how did your cheek get cut?" Andre asked finally. Beck looked up, and slumped more obviously in his seat.

"When Jade spun around, the keychain on her prop/backpack hit me." Andre looked stunned.

"So, she didn't do it on purpose?" He asked, surprised when Beck shook his head.

"I wish she had." Beck said.

"You _wish_ Jade had inflicted pain on you?" Andre exclaimed, taken back.

"Yeah."

"_Why_?"

"So that way, I wouldn't be the only one here at fault."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Jade. I'll see you Monday at school? Are you sure you're alright?" Cat asked as her friend walked towards her car.<p>

"Goodbye, Cat." Jade yelled as she slammed the door.

"Oh…Bye!" Cat yelled as Jade pulled out of the driveway. Just as Jade pulled out, a sleek black Mercedes pulled in, and a slim brunette woman stepped out, careful not to crinkle her carefully pressed green dress. Mrs. Valentine was home.

"Hi Mom!" Cat waved at her mother, happy to see that her mother hadn't brought guests home. The family hardly ever had dinner with just the 4 of them.

"Hello, Caterina." Cat's mother said as she moved her cell's speaker away from her mouth.

"Go put on something nice. The Parkinson's are joining us for dinner." Mrs. Valentine went back to talking on her phone, and Cat sighed. The last time they had a family only dinner was over 3 months ago. But Cat wasn't the type to disobey her parents, so she trudged up to her room.

Her mood brightened when she saw the dress laying on her bed, obviously new. Knee-length and adorned with tiny crystals, the bright purple dress was exactly the type of thing Cat would wear. Cat grabbed the dress and held it up to herself, twirling around the room. Her mother walked into her room and leaned on the doorway.

"Do you like it?" She asked, as she walked in and sat on Cat's bed.

"I love it! Thanks, Mom!" Cat squealed. "I can wear it on our cruise!" Her mother nodded and smiled.

"Sure, Kitty Cat." Mrs. Valentine smiled, glad to see her daughter happy. Then her crystal-faced watch beeped and Mrs. Valentine jumped.

"The Parkinson's will be here in half an hour! Put on your dress, I have to change and give your brother his emergency medicine. Be ready to come down stairs when I call for you." Mrs. Valentine walked out of the room. Cat sighed and slumped on her bed. Her mother turned around.

"I know you wanted a family dinner, Kitty. But this is an amazing opportunity for the family image!" Her mother said as she kneeled in front of Cat, putting her hands on Cat's shoulders.

"I know, Mom…" Cat sighed. Her mother looked concerned.

"Hey, you okay?" Mrs. Valentine asked. Cat nodded and her mother smiled, distracted. Mrs. Valentine addressed Cat as she stood up, suddenly strict again:

"Good. And remember to smile pretty for the Parkinson's, Caterina."

* * *

><p>"That is such a lovely story!" Mrs. Valentine laughed with Mrs. Parkinson. Cat laughed politely and everyone sipped from the sorbet that was served between courses.<p>

"So, Caterina, your mother tells me that you attend a performing arts high school?" Mrs. Parkinson asked as she turned to Cat.

"Mhm!" Cat nodded as she dapped her mouth with a napkin.

"So, tell us about it." Mr. Parkinson said, and folded his hands in his lap.

"Well, it's a lot different than other high shoo-" Cat began, but she was cut off by her father.

"It's a highly prestigious school, and very exclusive." Mr. Valentine began, not really explaining Hollywood Arts. He waxed on and on about the school while Cat zoned out, thinking about Jade and Beck, and he brother sat mutely.

"So, whose your favorite teacher, dear?"Mrs. Parkinson asked.

"Sikowitz." Cat chirped happily.

"Tell us about him!" Cat was urged.

"Well, he's a balding old man who dresses in hobo clothes and sucks milk through coconut." Cat said. Everyone stared at her. Cat stage whispered.

"He says it gives him 'visions.'"

**AN: SHOULD IT BE CANDRE OT TANDRE/CABBIE?**

**Reveiw, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay here it is. This is going to be be a Candre story, based on respones. Dont like that? Too bad.**

**Ugh, I'm so mean. :(**

**Sigh... I'm really, really sorry to everyone who who voted for another ship. I wont blame you if you go read another fanfiction. As for my outburst above...**

**Im...just in a really bad mood. School sucks, like a hell of alot more than I expected. I just got back from, litterally, the worst swim practice i have ever been through. Sorry, its no reason to take that out on you.**

**AN: dont wanna say it.**

"So, Caterina, what are your plans for spring break?" Mr. Parkinson asked, trying to break the tension created after Cat's last comment.

"Oh! Well, my family and I are going to go on a cruise, on a big boat! Oh, that remin-" Cat was cut off again by her father.

"Yes, we're going on a cruise, leaving the 26th and coming back the 16th."

"Oh, that's a shame!" Mrs. Parkinson exclaimed. Mrs. Valentine inquired why.

"Because we're hosting a gala on the 10th and we were so hoping you could come! It's going to be the social event of the season, and I could've really used your help planning it!" Mrs. Parkinson looked forlorn.

"Oh, well, we could always reschedule our cruise!" Mrs. Valentine said! Her husband nodded and the Parkinson's started thanking them profusely. Cat stood up, and everyone looked at her. She tried to talk, failed and then ran out of the room.

(break)

"See you at school, Beck." Andre said icily, as he bid his friend goodbye. Beck waved and climbed into his car, unsure of what to do next. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Y'ello?" He said into the phone. On the other side of the line, Jade West almost cried at the sound of his voice.

"Beck? It's Jade. I was just calling to say we're over. But I guess you can't break up two people who were never really together, can you?" Jade said thoughtfully. "Because when one of those two people is fawning over another girl, and kissing that other girl in front of his girlfriend, something's wrong, Beck. Really, really wrong. And it's too messed up for even _me _to handle. _So_, goodbye" The line clicked and Beck sat there, stunned.

What he wanted to do was rev up his car and go search every inch of the world for Jade, and when he did find her, throw himself at her feet and beg her forgiveness.

But that's not what he did. He drove home and sat on his bed, trying to read but never turning the pages.

What he should've done was run over to Jade's house and take her in his arms, whisper how he was so, so, so sorry and kiss her like she the most precious thing on earth. He wanted to hold his dark angel, caress her delicate ivory skin. He wanted to tell her how she was amazingly talented and gorgeous and the most priceless thing in the universe. Which she was, to him.

But all he did was lay down in his bed and wallow in self pity.

Because what Beck should've done, and what Beck did, was a decision that would always haunt him for the rest of his life.

And what Beck knew was right, and what Beck knew was wrong were in two completely different hemispheres.

Maybe he wanted to save face. Maybe he was confused. Maybe, and most probably, Beck just couldn't face Jade. But for some incomprehensible, unintelligible reason, Beck did what was wrong. And he called Tori Vega.

**AN: I've got to go. Do homework. This day sucks.**

**Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Aha! Im back!**

**Here's el new chaptero! And there's my pathetic attepmt at spanish!**

**Thank you to all the lovely reveiw! They mean so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own them! Can you even own people?**

It seemed like ever since Beck Oliver kissed Tori Vega, no one was speaking too him.

Jade West was not speaking to him. For obvious reasons. She seemed even sadder and darker than ever to everyone but Beck. Whenever she saw him, her walls went up. She pretended to be content. But the moment he left, the façade dropped.

Andre Harris was not speaking to him, period. He had defended Jade, and his obsession with Tori was fading.

Robbie left for Sri Lanka on vacation, so he obviously wasn't speaking to him. So that means Rex wasn't speaking to him (thank god.)

Trina Vega was pitched against her sister, mostly because that was the common bandwagon. Beck actually enjoyed her silence. But not all the times he got whapped with her backpack. That actually hurt.

Sikowitz was snubbing him as well. He didn't particularly like Jade, but he agreed with everyone else, regardless. Beck was acting like a gank.

Even Cat, sweet little innocent Cat had not spoken to him after she punched him in the abdomen. It hadn't hurt, but still. Non-violent Cat, who had only punched one other person (Tori, appropriately enough), had double-fist danced across Beck's stomach.

Tori was the only one speaking to Beck, but Beck wasn't really speaking to Tori. They had gone on one date. It had been a disaster in Beck's eyes, and a perfect night in Tori's. Beck hadn't asked her out since. Now, all Tori talked about was how 'it was for the best' and that 'he was better off without Jade' and 'he should just move on'.

But Beck knew she was wrong. There was no way, in heaven or hell, was he better off without Jade. And it was impossible to move on.

Jade had moved on, it seems. She still looked vaguely satisfied sometimes. Which was pretty much ecstatic, for Jade.

Beck just couldn't let her go.

God, he missed her.

Not that he would tell anyone how much he needed Jade. Beck was calm. Cool. Collected. Nothing moved him.

Nothing.

Not even the inconceivably irreplaceable Jade West.

No. He would pretend that her soft curls and ivory skin had no effect on him. He would pretend he didn't love her still.

Because the emotions that filled her exquisite, piercing ice blue eyes were no longer his concern.

He wasn't falling apart.

He was strong.

He was fine.

Right?

* * *

><p>She was fine. That much was sure.<p>

No matter how many times Cat asked her how she was, she would never answer.

No matter how many sympathetic looks she received, she would never thank anyone for them.

No matter how many times Andre offered a shoulder to cry on, she would never need it.

Because Jade West was _fine_.

She was still hot.

She was still talented.

She was still the same Jade West, just minus her boyfriend.

No. She was still the same Jade West, minus her _soul mate._

Okay, so maybe she wasn't completely fine.

Maybe she felt like half of herself was missing. Maybe she felt like he had cut out her heart and soul, thrown them in the dirt and then rolled over them with a monster truck. And then he chopped them into itty-bitty pieces. Which were incinerated. By him. Brutally.

But still.

It wasn't like she _missed_ Beck. It wasn't like she _needed _him.

Except it was.

* * *

><p>Cat Valentine hated it when people were sad. And for her to actually notice that people were sad, they had to be really, really, REALLY sad.<p>

Beck was sad.

Jade was sad.

Even Cat was sad. Her family cruise had been cancelled.

She got home from school one day and walked dejectedly up to her room. She glanced at her calendar. In bright pink, the pen marks on it read **22 days till the cruise!** and it was outlined in purple sparkly crayon. Cat sat on her bed, looking around, not sure what to do. She felt miserable, for the first time since Tori kissed Danny.

She just couldn't take it. So she screamed.

She screamed, long and loud.

She screamed for her family, for Beck, for herself.

But mostly for Jade.

Jade. Beck. Jade and Beck. They went together, perfectly. Why they split was still a slight mystery to Cat.

But Cat knew how Jade felt, to a degree. She hadn't loved Danny nearly as much as Jade loved Beck, but it still hurt to see your boyfriend kissing another girl. And to see him kissing back. In front of your face.

Cat's mother came rushing in then.

"Cat?" She said frantically, then after seeing her daughter sprawled on her bed breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cat, I heard you scream. Is everything all right?" She said as she sat next to her daughter and rubbed her back.

Cat nodded, looking upset.

"Look, I know your upset about the cruise. I know you were looking forward to it." A tear fell down Cat's cheek.

"Here, what if you still went on the cruise, only with some of your friends?" Cat looked up, intrigued.

"How many?"

"Well, we have three tickets, not including you." Cat jumped up, a plan forming in her mind.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you, Mom!" Cat screamed as she jumped around the room, ecstatic.

"You're welcome, Cat" Her mom said, slightly confused, but pleased. "What exactly do you have in mind?" She called after Cat as she bounced out of her room. "Wait, where are you going Cat?"

Cat yelled back. "To see Andre! Bye!"

**AN: If you're reading this, please reveiw! I would love that sososo much! And reveiws make me more inspired to write!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: You know, I'm not a very hateful person. Really. But I can honestly say, I hate homework with all my heart.**

**So, I blame homework for keeping me from my writing.**

**Anywho, I was at my cousins house this weekend and they have cable (we dont). I was watching Victorious. They promos came on for the new season of iCarly. I am so upset, beacause I wont be able to watch it! So if ANYTHING happens with Seddie, someone PLEASE tell me! I'm begging you! **

**Anywho, enough with my rambling. **

**Here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own a computer and a over active imagination, not Victorious**

Jade didn't hate airports. She did, however, hate being at airports with Cat.

"Cat! Our flight leaves in 15 minutes! We don't have _time_ to get a churro!" Jade told her redheaded friend as Cat wandered off again.

"C'mon, Jade! Please?"

"No. Let's go." Jade said bluntly. Cat sighed and rolled her extra-large carry on back over to Jade. The two girls walked towards the gates.

"Jade?"

"WHAT?" Jade whirled around at Cat, cranky and hungry and exhausted from trying to keep track of Cat in the crazy, bustling LAX airport.

"What's our gate?" Cat squeaked and shrank back.

"Oh." Jade frowned and pulled out their tickets (she hadn't trusted Cat to keep track of her own.)

"A16, which is right up there." Cat grabbed Jade's arm and pulled the tickets towards her. Jade sighed and released the tickets as she walked in the direction of their gate.

"Poo!" Cat exclaimed.

"What now?" Jade sighed, rubbing her temples and trying to ward of the coming migraine. _If Beck was here, he'd know how to make me feel better_, Jade thought before she could stop herself.

_Beck's not here. _Jade fought with herself. _He left you. For Vega. Deal with it._

"They put us in separate seats!" Cat pouted.

"Huh?" Jade said, coming out of her thoughts.

"See? I'm in 1D and you're in 2G!" Cat moped as the two girls walked towards the gate.

"Oh, no." Jade said sarcastically as she rummaged in her carry-on bag for her Pearpod.

They arrived at the gate, showed their tickets and boarded with 8 minutes to spare.

"See, Cat? I'm right behind you –f" Jade turned towards her business class seat. And froze.

"Jade!" A dark-haired man sitting in 2F exclaimed as he saw the girl standing above him.

"Beck?" Jade choked, shocked into speaking. She regained her composure quickly though.

"I am not speaking to you." She snarled, almost as if to convince herself.

"Cat, were switching seats." Jade said, spinning on her heel. Only she saw Cat chatting with –

"Andre?" Jade cried out, bewildered.

"'Sup, Jade?" He said and Cat She turned towards Cat, murder in her eyes.

"Cat. What. Are. You. Doing?" Jade hissed, and Cat shrank back. A flight attendant walked over then.

"Miss?" She asked, tapping Jade's shoulder. "I have to ask you to take a seat now."

Jade opened her mouth to argue, then the captains voice came through the speaker, stating that they were about to depart.

The blood drained from Jade's face and she all but ran to her seat.

Jade's behavior left one question in both Cat and Andre's mind:

What was wrong with Jade?

And only Beck knew.

**AN: Right-o then!**

**Back to my HOMEWORK X(**

**Please leave a reveiw! **

**I'll try to update soon!**

**Reveiws inspire me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here it is! The newest chapter.**

**Okay, a question for all you readers. I'm wondering what kinda relationship you think Cat and Andre should have. I've never really considered the two as a couple, so I'm noy entirely sure how it should work... I hope I can pull it of. As I mentioned, my family doesn't have cable, so I haven't seen a lot of Cat/Andre interaction. If you have any advice for me, please leave it in your reveiw!**

**Okay, okay. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TV shows, what so ever.**

Her eyes were closed the entire take-off. Her hands were curled into lethal fists, but the thing that intimidated Jade was nothing she could physically fight.

Because she was scared.

Not of heights, or of flying. Just the take-offs and landings.

When Jade was 8, her dad took her on a business trip with him. In the hotel the night before their flight, Mr. West had all the tact to let his daughter watch a 120 minute program on fatal airplane crashed. Once he had discovered Jade's new fear of flying, he teased her mercilessly about it.

Now, Jade as she was today might've enjoyed the program.

But that kinda stuff has a negative effect on an eight year old.

And it didn't help that the plane they took had nearly crashed on the landing.

And Jade West was not known for letting things go easily.

Beck had flown with Jade before.

He had held her hand, and distracted her, told her that nothing could possibly happen while she had curled up to his side.

But now he just sat by, helpless, as Jade curled up in her seat, her pearpod ear buds remained jammed in her ears. She ignored him completely.

And he couldn't blame her.

She hugged her scratchy airplane-brand pillow to herself.

Beck had never wanted to be a pillow so much before.

* * *

><p>"Cat, do realize that once we get of this airplane, Jade is gonna murder us?" Andre whispered to Cat, so that Beck and Jade wouldn't hear. Cat, however was entranced by the TV screen placed in front of her, her earphone jammed in her ears.<p>

"Cat?" Andre said again. "Cat!" He waved his hand in front of her face. Cat blinked and drew back in surprise.

"Back on earth now, Lil Red?" Andre smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat used her trademark line.

"Nothing I was just….never mind." Cat went back to her movie. 5 minutes later, Andre tapped her in the shoulder. Cat whirled around and slapped him.

"What was that for?" Andre roared. Cat took out her ear phones.

"I thought you were a bad guy who snuck up on me!" Cat said innocently.

"I've been sitting next to you for the last hour!" Andre exclaimed, rubbing his cheek.

Cat giggled. "Oh, yeah you have. Hey Andre, your cheek's kinda red!"

"Yeah, cause you slapped me!" Andre replied hotly. Cat pouted, then pressed the button for the flight attendant. A silver-haired lady dressed in blue and white came over.

"Hello, dear." She said to Cat. "What can I get for you?"

"Hi!" Cat exclaimed. "Can I get a bag of ice?" The flight attended looked at her strangely, but left to get the ice.

"What-" Cat just placed a finger over his lips. Andre sighed. He tried to speak again, but Cat just shushed him. Andre looked bewildered.

"Here's your… ice." The flight attended returned.

"Thanks!" Cat chirped. She leaned over the arm rest separating her and Andre's seats and placed the ice on his cheek. Andre sighed again, this time for a good reason.

Her magenta hair fell over her shoulder, encasing Andre in the scent of honeysuckle.

"Thanks, Cat." He said and Cat beamed. Cat put away her movie and the two spent the next hour of the flight talking. Just talking.

There was more to Cat then most people assumed, Andre decided.

They watched Cat's favorite move, The Princess Bride. Halfway through she curled up and fell asleep. Andre smiled, threw his blanket over her, and returned to the movie.

Andre found himself noticing little things about Cat. Like her slim frame, and the curve of her lips. The way her eyes lit up when she talked, and how carefully touched her lips to his cheek 'to kiss it better.'

It kinda made Andre wish she'd slapped him on the mouth.

But that was crazy. She was crazy.

He was crazy.

For her.

**AN: Weekend homework should be illegal, dontcha think?**

**Anywho, I'de like to thank everyone who took the time to reveiw. Thank you all sososo much!**

**Reveiw, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Yes! New Chapter! **

**I'm in a great mood. The surf was cranking today! A-framing of the point! Gnarly day for goofy footers like myself!**

**Anywho, here it is. The newest chapter in this story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I _look _like Dan Schnieder? (or however you spell it)**

"Hello again!" Cat said to Andre, as she and Jade boarded their connected flight. Cat sat down next to Andre, excited at the prospect of another 8 hours next to him.

"'Sup, Cat? Hey Jade!" Andre greeted the girls.

"Don't talk to me." Jade barked at Andre. Andre looked at Cat confused, and Cat just shrugged.

"Jade doesn't want to sit in the airplane anymore. She called it a tin can. But an airplane isn't really a can, it more like a tube with wing. Kinda like…. A caterpillar! But, wait, caterpillars don't have wings so an airplane can't be like a caterpillar. So it's like a butterfly with jet packs, because nature doesn't make butterflies with engines. At least, I don't think… " Cat trailed off, and Andre just blinked. Jade face-palmed herself.

"Anyways, Jade doesn't want to be in an airplane anymore!" Cat exclaimed, coming out if her thoughts.

Their first flight had been 5 hours, from LA to Philadelphia. Now they had an 8 hour flight from Philly to Italy. From Italy they would cruise around the Grecian islands, until they reached the small island of Mykonos.

"Well, at least we're sitting near each other!" Andre said warily, trying not to aggravate Jade.

"Yes and what a _coincidence _that i_s_." Jade said scathingly, taking her seat next to Beck. Beck tried to say something.

"Shut up." Jade intercepted, before Beck could get the words out. He rolled his eyes, he was used to Jade, and spoke.

"Why do you look so tired? You slept the whole flight." Beck asked Jade. She shot him that side-wards glare that only Jade could manage. The one that made her look impossibly terrifying and incredibly sexy.

"_You_ try keeping track of Cat in an airport." She said, then jammed her earphones back into her ears.

Beck smiled.

* * *

><p>"Cat. Will. You. Sit. Still!" Jade hissed in Cat's ear, 2 hours into the flight. Cat's bouncy movements from in front of Jade kept jostling her. Jade was amazed how Andre could sleep through it.<p>

"Okay." Cat whispered back. 5 minutes later, Cat was back at it.

"Cat!" Jade yelled at her.

"Mhm?" Cat giggled. The red-headed girl turned around to face Jade, and Jade groaned.

"What _genius_ gave Ditzy here Sour Patch Kids?" Jade said and all the people in the business class section turned to look at her. Cat held a box of sour gummies, three empty packs at her feet, and two more full ones in her other hand.

"Andre did!" Cat replied. Andre looked confused.

"She stole them out of bag while I was sleeping! And besides, Beck gave the candy to me!" Jade glared at Beck.

"Tori gave it to me!" He exclaimed. Andre's eyes became sad, will Jade's burned with fire. Jade whirled around, her curls slapping Beck, and stared out the tiny window. Cat stopped moving, as if going into shock.

"Any second now…" Jade muttered, waiting for what she knew was coming whenever Cat had sugar.

Everyone held their breath. Jade turned up the volume on her music.

"Uh, Cat?" Beck poked Cat. Cat shook her head.

And started talking faster than anyone had ever heard anyone talk.

"Hey Beck! Do you now that your name reminds me of this one time I went to Canada! I don't know why. I went with my brother. It was fun. But once I was talking to my brother about the ocean and then he was all 'Cat, you're an idiot' and I was all 'Well you're a pig.' Then pigs reminded me of mud. Oh! Do you think they'll have mud in Greece? Because I like mud, and long as I don't have to eat it, because I did that once on a dare and I got really sick. I thought that it was the flu, but I actually got sick from the mud! Who would've guessed? Do you think mud-colds are contagious?"

Cat paused for a big breath of air.

They all sat shell-shocked.

"And then I was eating a-MPHHH!" Cat exclaimed as Jade attacked her from behind, shoving her airplane-issued pillow against Cat face. An airplane attended stood by.

"Miss, you need to fasten your seatbelt…" She started.

"SHUT UP!" Jade looked up at her through her messy-from-exertion curls. She looked quite deadly. The flight attended turned and ran.

"Beck! Grab her arms! Andre, get rid of those damn candies!" Jade commanded, and Andre grabbed the offending candy and went to dispose of them while Beck pinned down Cat's flailing limbs. The other passengers watched as if it was a soccer game.

The two struggled with Cat.

"Well. Isn't. This. Fun?" Jade panted. Her hair was messy, her pale face reddened and her shirt was significantly lower than it was designed to be. Beck smiled, because she was speaking to him. And she looked freaking hot.

"This is like Trina and her wisdom teeth all over again." He replied.

"At least there's no blood this time." He added as an after-thought. Just then, Cat's pink, manicured fingernails managed to come in contact with Jade's neck, leaving cuts behind much like a tiger would. Drops of blood began seeping out of the slashes. Jade released Cat.

"CAT! WHAT THE CHIZZ?" She exclaimed. Cat just blinked and flailed, the pillow over her mouth, still in a sugar coma. Andre returned, and took over for Beck, pinning Cat down by basically laying on top of her.

Beck turned towards Jade, apology and worry in his chocolate brown eyes. Jade stared back coldly.

"Jade? Lemme see." He exclaimed as he examined Jade. Three cuts were long, reaching from her mid neck to the top of her chest, thanks to the way her top had moved as she wrestled Cat. They were thankfully shallow. Beck began pressing a paper towel to the scratches. Jade grabbed it from him.

"I don't need your help." She glared.

"Jade, just let me help!"

"I don't need it!" She insisted.

"Jade, you can't see your own neck." Beck sighed. Andre looked up from where he was pinning down Cat.

"Just let him help, Jade."Andre grunted. Jade sighed vehemently. Beck rolled his eyes and pressed the paper towel back to her neck.

Jade kept her gaze straight at his face as he applied triple antibiotic ointment to her chest. His touch was light and gentle, barley grazing her soft skin. A shiver ripped through her, despite herself. Beck felt the shudder, and his head snapped up, his eyes locking with hers. He opened his mouth to say something, his fingers still ghosting over Jade's chest.

Jade just shoke her head, eyes broken.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Cat was sleeping of her sugar coma and Jade sat next to her stonily, once again listening to music. Jade point-blank refused to sit next to Beck any longer, because he was' annoying her.'<p>

But that was a lie.

Because while Beck had been putting band-aid on Jade chest (yeah, that wasn't awkward at all) Jade had felt that jolt of electricity that went through her every time Beck touched her, spoke to her, looked at her.

Maybe she had managed to suppress it until then. Maybe she had managed to delude herself into her lie, but no longer.

Because it was hopeless.

She was still head-over-heels in love with him.

**AN: Man, I am so bad at writing angst!**

**Thank you so much to everyoone who has reveiwed so far. You have no idea how much I appriciate it.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Whew, this was hard to write. I'm struggling against some writer's block, so this might not be up-to-par. I wasn't planning on posting this weekend, but I banged this chapter out, so I decided I would post. **

**Disclaimer: Nu-uh**

"So, I guess we'll see you later!" Cat said to Andre, as they finished they're (separate) tours of Italy. They two girls had glimpsed Andre and Beck on the dock: Jade had tried to run, but Cat insisted they said hi.

"Oh, yes. Cause it's not like their gonna 'accidently' be on our boat, or anything."" Jade said in her fake-Tori voice and pulled Cat towards the boat.

"No one talks like that." Andre said to Beck.

"Wait, Jade! I wanna see Venice more! The boat doesn't leave for five more hours!" Cat whined.

"Well, I'm tired, and no way are _you_ gonna roam Venice on your own." Jade insisted.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"… Nothing, Cat."

"I'll go with her." Andre spoke up. Jade's face brightened momentarily.

"Good! Later!" She said, and walked off to the boat and Cat squealed. Beck watched her go.

"Beck -" Andre started. Beck cut him off.

" Later, man." Beck shrugged, sighed and walked off towards Venice on his own.

* * *

><p>"So, this is the Grand Crossing of the Grand Canal!" Andre told Cat as they walked across the bridge connecting two parts of Venice. "We should probably start heading back." The two had been roaming the canals and alleys of Venice for nearly two hours.<p>

"Can we get ice cream?" Cat asked as she skipped along-side Andre.

"I think it's called gelato." Andre smiled and Cat walked up to one of the thousand street restaurants.

Andre talked to Cat over the gelato. It was cool and smooth and was refreshing to the two friends. Though the weather was overcast, it was excessively humid.

He found that he liked talking to Cat. She was just as funny as Tori, and just as bubbly too.

She made him laugh, like Tori used too. And she was sweet.

So, so sweet, Andre decided.

It's was strange that such a small, innocent girl could arouse such powerful feelings in Andre. Maybe it was her own explosive emotions that transferred themselves to Andre. Cat's crazy roller-coaster emotions kept him on edge. He felt as he could talk to her for years upon years.

As easily as Andre could see himself with Cat, there was one thing in the way.

Tori Vega.

He was haunted by her. Every girl he saw, he found himself comparing her to Tori. Her voice played in her head every time her name was brought up. Her laugh mocked him, her smile teased him. Everywhere he went, she was there.

* * *

><p>Beck walked through Venice. The city was beautiful, the people were wonderful and he was happy to be there.<p>

He just wished he was there Jade.

He came to a bridge, like, the biggest one in Venice. All over the metal rungs, padlocks were locked to the bridge. Most of them were adorned with two initials and a heart. More than one of the locks said:

"To show our unyielding love"

Beck just stared at all the locks, wondering if the even half the people who had declared their undying love on the bridge were still together.

**AN: Blech... I take normally one-half to one days to write a chapter. That one took me a week, and its not even that good!**

**Review, please! Or not, I mean, its up to you...**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: KK, here's the new chapter. Watch out for the author's note at the end! It'll be talking about where this story is going.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Victorious**

"So, here's your room key, a map of the ship and a brochure of tomorrows activities." A crew member, decked out in a sailor's uniform, handed Jade a shiny map, a glossy brochure and a room key embossed with the number 101 while his eyes remained glued to her chest. Jade held her head high.

"Do you have any questions?" He smiled at her.

"How many people do I have to deal with on this floating apartment?" Jade asked. The crewman blinked and met her eyes for the first time. Since this was his first Jade encounter, she gave him a moment to find his sea-legs.

"Uh, we have thirty guest aboard, and about twenty five crew members."

"Only thirty?" Jade exclaimed.

"Well, it's a very exclusive –"

"You mean freaking expensive- " Jade cut in. The crewman looked at her, taking her in.

"May I ask who paid for _you_ then?" The man said frostily. Jade tossed her head back, her brown ringlets cascading down her back.

"The Valentine's." She said loftily, not really sure how this would apply to the man. When in doubt, bluff.

This, however, had an obvious effect on the man. His eyes and face suddenly resembled that of a choking toad and he turned beet-red.

"My apologies, Miss!" He stuttered and Jade smirked and walked past him, in the direction of her cabin. His eyes remained trained on her back.

She wandered around the boat: it actually wasn't a floating apartment building, rather a floating mansion.

It had three levels: The bottom-most level was where the majority of the cabins were located, and the dining room was also inserted on the bottom level. The dining room was accessible from the middle level where stairs led down to the ballroom sized eating place. The middle section was where the gangplank led to, and it was the same level as the aft deck. To staircases branching up from the tropical bar led up to the stern, where all the sunbathing lounge chairs, library, and den created the third level of the boat. There was a turquoise water pool on both the stern and aft of the boat, and a jacuzzi was connected to the pool at the stern.

Jade smiled as she saw the spa, with steamy water billowing of the surface. She turned and walked through the swinging French doors which lead to the main level for the cabins. The carpet was of a nautical theme, with blue background and knots tied on the printed ropes.

She walked through the rows of doors, most of them having suitcases leaning against them. As she approached cabin 101, she noticed that Cat's bright pink entourage of suitcases lay next to cabin 102.

"Huh!" Jade mused, then grinned, a rare sight. She got her own cabin.

She looked down the hall of which her cabin was heading and, at the very end and just out of her view, and olive green gym bag lay next to a cabin. The battered bag was almost as familiar to Jade as her own was. The countless time she and Beck had traveled together resulted in Jade being able to pack for Beck as well, if not better, than she could pack for herself. But now that bag signified something new:

Beck's cabin. Nice and far away from hers.

Good.

Maybe avoiding him completely would not be as hard as she initially thought.

* * *

><p>Beck walked towards Andre's cabin, intent on apologizing once more for the Tori incident. Somehow, Cat had convinced Andre to pretend like he wasn't mad at Beck around Jade. But the moment Jade left, Andre turned a cold shoulder to him. Why Andre asked Beck to come on the trip in the first place had been a mystery to him.<p>

And then he saw Jade and it all made sense.

"Andre." Beck said as he pushed the slightly ajar door open. Andre looked up from his unpacking.

"What?" Andre said brusquely. Beck was startled at how much he sounded like Jade.

"Look, man. I'm sorry! Why can't you just accept that?" Beck cried, exasperated. Andre's face grew red with anger, his eyes worn with sadness and pain.

"Because I loved her! I dreamed of her, and how she would love me, and want me as much as I wanted her! She was my everything. I wrote songs about her, for her. I imagined _marrying_ her, for God's sake! I wanted her to be mine, and our life would be like those stupid, sappy Disney movies. We would be happy together!" Andre was getting warmed up now, letting everything out. His anger, frustration, and confusion.

"But then… You! She chose you! She coulda just as easily kept kissing me in that play, but she chose you! And it's always you! Everyone always, always, ALWAYS chooses you! Sikowitz. Lane. Those fancy producers. Jade. Tori. And Cat." Andre was in front of Beck now, his face filled with spite and ager and jealously. His eyes stared at him searchingly. Beck had snapped to attention the moment Jade's name had passed through Andre's lips.

"Cat? What does Cat have to do-" Beck started, but then stopped. "Andre. I'm sorry. You're right. I'm a horrible friend and I'm selfish and I _always_ get what I want." Beck apologized, but his face took a determined look.

"But you have to understand, I don't _want_ Tori. I don't _want_ Cat. All I _want _ is Jade." Now, Beck's eyes were filled with pain. Pain and despair, but also love. Deep, crazy, irrational love, for the one woman in the world who would not have him. Andre stared at him. And then he understood. HE opened his mouth, faltered, cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well, then." Andre said as he sighed, another tiny part of his soul letting a tiny piece of Tori go. "We'll have to get her to you."

* * *

><p>Jade wriggled in the soft white sheets stretched tight over the plush mattress in her room. She eyes were dropping from exhaustion because of dinner, seeing as it had been hard for her to find a meal a vegetarian vegan who happened to be glutton intolerant could eat. And then trying to explain that to a Greek speaking maître de.<p>

Just as her mind was beginning to shut down, a soft knocking echoed through Jade's cabin. She groaned, swung her legs onto the soft carpet and stumbled to the door.

"What the…?" She moaned as a shaft of artificial light streaming in from the hallway fell upon a small redhead girl clutching a ladybug pillow pet.

"I had a nightmare, Jade." Cat whispered. Jade sighed, and Cat looked down, her shoulders slumping. The small girls ankles rolled against the soft carpet and her head bowed. She looked as innocent and as helplessly lost and a butterfly in a tornado.

"If you kick me, don't expect to see the light of day." Jade resigned and Cat ran into Jade's queen- sized bed.

After much pulling of the comforter, arguing about the pillows and kicking, Jade finally went into Cat's room, stripped Cat's bed and returned. Once they were both situated, laying on their sides facing each other with their knees touching, Jade finally opened up to Cat.

"Cat, why are they here?" Jade whispered. A guilty look flashed across Cat's face.

"Why are who here?" She tried to deny the obvious. Jade cut her off with an austere glare. Cat faltered.

"It was supposed to make you happy." She whispered.

"But Beck, he hurt me, Cat. And then you brought him here! Why?" Jade blinked and looked towards the ceiling, a trick her grandmother had taught her, back when she was alive. You can't cry when you look up.

"Because I can't stand seeing you guys so sad." Cat murmured.

The two lay in silence, each pretending to sleep, but too both absorbed in their thoughts to drop into unconsciousness.

"Jade?" Cat mumbled. Jade grunted a 'what.'

"I'm sorry for scratching you."

**AN: That chapter was fun to write. I got over my writers bloc, and i wanted to thank everyone for their lovely reveiws. They all inspired me, and they are the reson this chapter was posted this weekend.**

**I know that the story is kinda in a lull, and pretty boring, because Beck and Jade arent together again yet, but they will be soon! I promise! In like, three chapters! I've got a fun scence planned, maybe in the next chapter of the one after that!**

**Also, will someone please tell me what happens is Jade gets Crushed? I dont have cable, so thereforth cant watch it!**

**I would really appreciate any and all reveiws! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Oh, hey. Here's the new chapter! Alot of Candre and some BADE (i know, be shocked) at the end.**

**Oh, and I will address the issue of Beck kissing and going out with Tori, just not till later!**

**Disclaimer: I have a laptop, And a highly overactive imagination.**

The next day was spent almost completely at sea. Though meant to be relaxing, it was more like a game of hide and seek for Beck and Jade, with Cat and Andre standing by.

Jade finally found away to hide from Beck: she got a massage, which was closed off to the outside people. Beck gave up, and went to read in the library.

"Hey, Andre!" A voice chimed. Andre look up from the book he was reading on the lounge chaises on the aft deck.

Cat stood in front of Andre, causing a girl shaped shadow to fall over him. She had on a bright pink bikini, the same one she wore the time they went to Venice Beach, but Andre hadn't noticed how good it looked on her then. He had been too busy staring at Tori in her sapphire blue two piece.

He wished he'd paid more attention to Cat then. Because looking at her now just about drove him out of his mind.

Cat walked over to the chaise next to Andre and crossed her tanned legs. She pulled a magazine, one of the brightly colored ones, exploding with promises of 'Juicy-Celeb-Gossip' and 'Justin-Beibers-Secret-Heartache'.

Andre stared at her as she opened the glossy pages. Her magenta hair fell over her shoulders, causing a curtain between them. They sat in silence, Cat engrossed in her magazine and Andre twitching to talk to her.

Suddenly, the boat began to slow, and the waves from the open water rushed forward without the boat. The PA system crackled and a brief description of the island they had halted at blared over the speaker system.

"We also offer all guests an opportunity to engage various water sports if you chose not to go ashore." The speakers announced.

Cat whirled around to face Andre, her eyes practically ablaze with excitement.

"Wanna do something crazy?" She asked, rising up onto her knees. Andre looked at her warily. He wasn't known for being particularly outgoing. Cat saw his hesitant look and smiled. She held her small hand out to him. He scooted back in his chair.

"Com'mon, Andre. Don't you trust me?" She said and cocked her head to the side. He nodded, realizing that he actually did trust her, and took her hand.

* * *

><p>"Okay, on the count of three." Cat said as she stood out on the very end of the bow with Andre. They both wore life vests, and a frantic crewmember stood behind them both, shading his eyes against the setting sun and ready to jump to assistance if anything went wrong.<p>

"Cat, I already climbed out of this big…stick attached to the front of the boat…" Andre said, inching back towards the deck.

"Andre! One…" Cat looked pleadingly at him. Her hair was blown back from her face, framing her lovely features. Andre stopped moving backwards, and took a small step towards Cat.

"Two…" She once again held out her small hand. Andre clasped it, and held on for dear life. He inched to the edge of the bow. He looked over the side and his breathe hitched in his throat.

"Cat, have you done this before?" He shouted at her. A weird look flashed over her face.

"Nope! Three!" She squealed and the two jumped of the bow, still holding hands.

Together they plunged into the teal water, but somewhere along the way their hands separated.

Andre popped up from the water to see Cat laughing hysterically. He spluttered and Cat stroked over to him and hugged his now soaking body. She let go and Andre started laughing too.

It was nice, just laying and laughing in the Mediterranean water. Cat floated on her back, supported by her life jacket while Andre treaded water.

"Hey, Andre?" Cat said to him after a while.

"Yeah?" He smiled, still on an adrenaline high from the plunge.

"I've always been to scared to jump. My brother would do it, and so would my dad. But I would get out there and get scared. Like this one time I was on our yacht and we were"

"Cat." Andre cut of her impending monologue. Cat looked sheepish but Andre smiled at her. The two paddled towards the stairs at the aft deck, intending to get out of the water and preferably into the hot tub. As they reached the stairs and an attendant handed them sun baked towels, Cat turned to Andre.

"Thank you." She said, obviously trying to hold back her motor-mouth. Andre grinned, both at the gesture and at Cat.

"Thank you." He replied, looking at her. Their eyes connected and something clicked. He moved close to Cat and tilted towards her, as if magnetically drawn to her. Cat began to lean into him.

His eyes darted around the deck and Cat's hand threading itself in his. And he tore his gaze from her sparkling brown eyes. And turned and walked away. Or rather, Tori made him turn and walk away, once again denying him the thing he wanted most. So he turned his back.

And he didn't look back.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Cat. Let's sit elsewhere." Jade said as Andre and Beck made their way over too Jade and Cat's dining room table. But as the girls stood up, the last table was filled. Cat's eyes darted from Jade to Beck, anywhere but Andre's face. Jade plunked back down at the table, her flowy black descending around her gently. Cat whirled around, saw there was no escape and sat down across from Andre.<p>

The main course came and everyone sat in gauche silence. The awkwardness mingled with the food.

"so, Jade." Cat said, attempting to break the silence. Jade looked at Cat. "You been in the spa yet?" Jade swallowed and shook her head.

The silence resumed and the dinner passed slowly.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Jade said and stood up, her dress settling around her. Cat stayed at the table, just staring at the white cloth cloaking the surface. Andre stayed as well, and Beck stood up.

"I'm done too." He said and Jade glared at him. She whirled around and walked away toward the aft deck faster than Beck thought possible for someone in heels.

Jade pushed open the double swinging doors and was greeted by a blast of icy wind as she emerged on the deck. She glanced behind her, saw her pursuer, and stomped of toward the stern.

"Jade!" Beck called after her. The deck was deserted, everyone at dinner. Jade began to run. But her heels hindered her, and Beck was gaining on her. She stopped at the bow of the ship, and silently unhooked the treacherous black heels from her feet. But this was all the time Beck needed. He caught her, grabbed her forearms and shoved her rather violently against the railing. Water rushed by below, and Jade's curls whipped of the edge of the boat. Her dress thrashed around her.

"What. Do. You. WANT?" Jade shouted at him above the wind. Beck looked furious, his anger matching hers for once.

"You." He replied, and crushed his lips to hers.

Beck was lost in her, relishing at finally being with her, when something jabbed at his gut. He broke away and looked down to see two pale hands disappear as two black heels feel to the ground in front of him.

She had stabbed him. With her _shoes_!

Jade, unhindered by her heels, ran and Beck was no match for her.

He was left there, with two shoes in his hands, and the taste of Jade lingering on his lips. And her spell winding around his heart.

**AN: HAHAHA, see that? That there is where the whole "Cinderella" part comes in! I've been waiting to write that for a long long time! SEE? Cinderella!**

**But, it's Jade, so I made her stab him. With her shoes!**

**Sooooo, it's A kinda Twisted Cinderella!**

**AHHHHHH! I've gotta go to a swim meet! Wish me luck!**

**Reveiws are amazing, would you not all agree? I love reveiws (hint, hint)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm Back! Sorry it took so long! A kinda boring chapter, but all Bade fans will like the next one, I promise!**

**... Unless you dont like my writing, then you might not...**

**ANYWAYS, this chapter is up because of all you lovely reveiwers, I cannot express my gratitiude to all of you. Never in the dark recesses of my mind could I imaging having so many amazing things said about my crazy imagination.**

**And, To Jeremy Shane: in response to your reveiw... I dont hate Tori. I really dont. If she was real, I'de probobly wanna be her friend. Except I wouldn't, cuz im a nerd... Oh, well. But, never ment to offend and Tori fans out there, it is just for the sake of the story.**

**Now, to anyone who bothered reading all of that, onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

"Come on, Scaredy Cat." Jade coaxed to Cat later that night. The two girls were in Cat's room, at about 12:30 at night.

"No! We could get in trouble!" Cat squeaked as Jade threw the slightly damp bikini at Cat's place in bed.

"Yes! I haven't been in the Jacuzzi yet because those stupid people with the annoying kid have been hogging it." Jade insisted, tying her hair into a messy bun onto of her head. Her eyes glowed in the light emitting from one lamp turned on in Cat's room.

"Can't we wait till the morning?" a whine came from the red-headed girl.

"Cat, what is up with you?" Jade placed her hands daintily on her hips. Cat looks up at her from her place on her bed. The girls' eyes met and Cat sighed.

"Alright, I'll come." Cat said as she swung her legs out of the bed.

"Now, no one's gonna be out there at 1 in the morning!" Jade exclaimed in a fevered tone as she tied her simple black bikini onto her body. " So don't worry, we won't get in trouble!"

Cat sighed and reluctantly donned on her bikini.

They clutched their towels to their bodies as they crept through the pitch black hallways.

"Ouch, Cat! That was my foot!" Jade stage whispered. Cat mumbled an apology and inched away from Jade.

"What is going on?" A groggy voice muttered as a cabin door creaked open.

Oh, crap, Jade thought as the dim light from the cabin feel on the man's face. Beck rubbed his eyes and saw two girls in front of him. The next cabin over, Andre emerged.

"Uh, Beck, you see Cat too, right?" Andre whispered. Beck nodded.

"Good." Andre said to himself. Herecived weird looks from everyone.

"What are you two doing?" Beck asked them. Jade shot Cat a glance.

"We're going to the Jacuzzi!" Came a reply from the shorter girl. Cat squeaked, on the account of Jade yanking her hair.

"Hey!" The cry came invoulantarily from Andre. Jade glared at him.

"Come on Cat. Let's go."

The girls retreated down the hallway and Beck stared at their receding forms. Well, one girl's form. His eyes melted, and he ran a hand through his hair. A sigh escaped his lips and he fell back against the doorway. Andre shoke at his head. Beck was such an idiot.

"Man, I know you're used to having all girls fall at your feet." Beck's eyes cleared and his head snapped up to look at Andre. " But Jade West is _not_ a normal girl. If you want her, man, you gotta fight for her. Otherwise, you're never gonna have her again." Andre said, and walked into his room. Beck was silent.

"Hey, where are you going?" Beck called after Andre after a few moments. The young man reappeared in swim trunks and a towel hanging over his broad shoulders. Andre looked determined.

"To fight for what I want."  
><strong>AN: Boring, I know. But nessacary...<strong>

**Reveiw, please :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Im sorry this took so long! Really! I've been busy with...well... life.**

**Anywho, Here it is! I shall not keep you in suspense any longer.**

In a flash, Beck had Andre pinned against the wall.

"What. Do You. Mean?" Beck growled. Andre held his hands in the surrender sign.

"Whoa, man. I don't mean Jade." Beck let Andre go.

"You don't mean…" Beck smiled, "Cat?" Andre blushed and Beck laughed.

"Hey, man that's cool. Go for it." Beck disappeared into his room for awhile, coming out again in swim trunks with a towel and his bag.

The two friends walked down the dark hallway, toward the deck.

Warm welcomes were not Jade's style. However, she had one glare that she reserved especially and only for Sinjin. And at the moment she was unleashing its full force on Beck.

"Dude, she must be _pissed_!" Andre leaned over and whispered to Beck. He received a frown.

"I'm just saying. She's using the Sinjin-glare on you."

"Not helping, Andre."

"Sorry."

It was as if time had turned itself backwards. Beck felt like he was once again the most popular guy in eighth grade, able to deliver flawless speech in front of the whole school, able to act any part under the sun, comfort any friend with just the right words, but rendered completely and totally incapable of speech by the mean, fierce goth girl who always sat in the back of the classroom.

"Hi!' Cat chirped and Andre smiled, sliding into the hot water beside her.

Jade sat by stonily, the spa lights casting crazy shadows on her face. When Beck walked closer, she sent him such a hate filled, piercing glance that Beck could barely take it.

She just looked so god damn hot.

Beck climbed into the spa.

"You can just feel the awkward." Andre whispered to Cat.

"What? Where? Get it off! Make it go away!" She shouted and waved her hands around frantically. Beck and Jade stared at her strangely, while Andre hurried to calm her.

"Yeah, I am so out of here." Jade said loudly and left the spa.

"Well?" Andre looked at Beck.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." He replied, grabbed his backpack, and walked away before stopping suddenly and turning of the pool lights.

"I'm not coming back."

* * *

><p>"Jade."<p>

"What?"

He had finally found her, leaning against the railing at the front of the bow, looking out at the dark horizon.

"I need your help." He said and came up behind her. Her curls blew in the wind, teasing him. People say she loved his hair. But he loved hers more.

"What can I possibly do for you?" She said scathingly.

"I'm looking for the owner of these shoes." He held her heels be a finger. "You see, the girl who owns them is simply the most amazing person. Well, not simply."

Jade's eyes widened.

"She fierce, and angry, and possessive and mean. But she's courageous, and strong, and talented and wonderful. She brings life to everything around her, and she is as necessary as air to _my _life."

She was crying now.

"But why, _why _would you kiss Tori Vega?"

Beck spun her around.

"I was comparing her to you."

"I'm assuming I won?"

"You won."

He crashed his lips to hers.

And she let him.

**AN: Look out for tons and tons of Bade in the next chapter...**

**There ya go! Consider it a Christmas presant! Or an Hannukah presant! Or a Kwanza presant! Or some-other-holiday presant!**

**REVIEW PLEEEASE? It is Christmas, after all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Welcome to the year that we're all supposed to die.**

**Well, here's the new chapter. I must say, this is my favorite chapter so far. All BAde fans shall see why :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Victorious. I dont own VIctorious. ( i had to do that twice cuz i forgot last chapter)**

Beck kissed her sweetly and softly, tilting her head gently and losing himself in her. His hands wandered from her shoulders to her back, one trailing down to her thigh.

Jade's breath hitched as Beck's hand grabbed her leg, and her tore her mouth away from his, raising accusing blue eyes to meet his brown when Beck lifted her to sit on the railing.

"You went out with Tori." She said, not as a question but as a statement.

"And it was a disaster." Came Beck love-drunk reply.

Jade smirked. "Why?"

"Everything went perfect." Beck said, and Jade looked at him questionably. Beck seemed to shake himself out of his trance.

"Why? Well, she didn't complain about the far away parking, she didn't insult the waiter, she didn't throw away her food, she didn't get us kicked out. Tori didn't wear all black and combat boots. We didn't attract strange looks, but rather nice ones. It was cliché, and normal. And completely and utterly the most boring night I have ever had in my entire life."

Jade shot him a look which said "what the chizz is wrong with you?" to which Beck replied by only stroking her hair and smiling at her ignorance.

"Victoria Vega may be the perfect girl." He pulled Jade's head closer to his. "But not for me."

Suddenly Jade's arm's were around his neck, pulling his lips to hers, her fingers tangling in his soft hair. His arms snaked around her waist, tightly enough to take her breath away. Not that she could breath anyways, since Beck was kissing her so deeply and urgently. It was as if he feared that if her paused to breath, Jade would leave him. But Jade had no intention of leaving him. Not this time. And not ever.

So she bit his lip and arched her back, pressing herself closer to Beck.

Beck pulled away abruptly, as if to double check to make sure he was not dreaming. Jade was panting, the color high in her cheeks, her chest rising and falling at a rapid rate. Her lips were swollen and red, and her hair curly and windblown. She looked real to him, so he leaned in and rained kisses on her face.

"I love you." She struggled to say, and Beck nearly exploded for the amount passion he had for the figure in his arms. He leaned forward to kiss her again…

"What are you doing? You can't sit there!" Came the thickly Grecian accented voice of a crew member. Beck and Jade glanced at each other and silently agreed: Run.

The two were still laughing as they tore through the hallways, avoid the crew-member-on-rampage, and still hand in hand.

They eventually found themselves tucked into a doorway out on the decks, laughing uncontrollably and high on life. After another hour or so of making out, (Beck found it hard to say, because every moment with Jade was timeless), Jade got an idea.

"Hey." Jade said to Beck, who immediately recognized the wild light in Jade's eyes. "Wanna do something crazy?"

**An: Heehee, suspense!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Wow, over 100 reveiws! Thank you all so much! **

**This chapter is mostly Candre, but with some Bade sprinkled everywhere, because i love Bade :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

Cat and Andre were sitting awkwardly in the spa, neither of them talking, but both of them wanting to. Andre was pretending to be looking at the stars, slowly moving in Cat's direction. Cat, on the other hand, seemed to be fascinated with the chipping pink polish on her nails.

Jade and Beck crept up behind them, crouching in the darkness. Jade had relayed her plan to Beck, and Beck agreed. Upset and dense as he had been since Jade left him, he had not missed Andre's growing feelings for Cat.

"Now?" Beck hissed at her, and Jade shook her head. Another few minutes passed. Andre tried to speak, cleared his throat and tried again. "Cat…" He said slowly, before he felt hands on the back of his hand, pushing him towards Cat, who Jade was pushing towards him and…

Then he was kissing her. All the confusion, all the shyness Andre had ever felt towards Cat melted. He had kissed a fair few girls, but none of them felt a natural, and as right, as Cat's lips felt against his.

Beck smothered his laughter as Jade did a silent victory dance behind them. He jerked his head in the direction of the spa and the two went around to the steps and climbed in. Cat and Andre made no acknowledgement of their presence, other than Andre putting his hands around Cat's wait and Cat throwing her arms around his shoulders.

Within seconds, Beck and Jade were kissing as well, though their kiss was notably more passionate.

"Hey! You can't be in there!" The guard finally caught up with Beck and Jade. Cat and Andre and Beck and Jade broke apart.

"Run!" Jade shouted, and the four of them did, jumping out of the spa and absolutely soaking the guard. Once again they tore through the halls, Cat holding Andre's hand. Eventually they ended up by Beck's cabin, panting for breath.

It took four seconds for Beck to pin Jade up against his door. It took three seconds for Jade to throw her legs around his waist, and find the doorknob.

And then the door slammed shut.

"Naughty!" Cat said, and covered her ears. Andre smiled at her, then sighed. They couldn't help it. They just missed being Beck&Jade.

"I guess I don't have a place to sleep tonight." He said.

Cat looked confused. "What about your room?" She asked.

"My room is right next to Beck's. And these walls aren't exactly soundproof."

"I don't get it." Cat said innocently. Andre smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Never mind."

"You could always sleep with me!" Cat said brightly, realized what she said and blushed. "I don't mean… like, not the way Jadey sleeps with Beck! I just mean, like, share my bed." Andre looked at her, the one he so hoped to make his girlfriend, and smiled.

"Yeah, that's cool. Cause we gotta talk."

"About what?" Cat asked as they walked towards her room.

"About us." Andre replied. Cat stopped, and spoke in her lofty voice.

"Andre, do you like me?"

"Well, yes…"

"Like, really like me?"

"More than I've ever liked anyone."

"Then there's nothing to talk about, k?"

"But it's complicated."

"Nuh-Uh! There's you, and there's me. I've liked you for, like, ever, and you like me. It's the simplest thing in the world."

Andre looked at her, and she looked back. A slow grin grew across his face.

"So, Lil Red, you've liked me for, like, ever?" He teased and bumped his hip against hers. She blushed, and nodded.

"How come I never noticed?" He said, half to himself. Cat skipped away from him, her brown eyes dancing.

"I _am_ an actress." She teased, and Andre laughed, pulling her back to his side.

Together they walked down the long hallways, Andre's arm around Cat's shoulders, and Cat fitting into Andre's side.

**AN: Nearing the end of the story! Please reveiw!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Yup! Here it is! Okay, I wrote this chapter quickly because I know I haven't updated in a while, but I think it turned out okay...**

**I don't own Victorious**

"And I guess that must be the restaurant we have reservations at in… three hours." Beck said to Jade, Cat and Andre as he pointed out a big white building on the peak of the hilly island of Santorini.

"Not till three hours? Can we go to the beach?" Jade turned to face him, shading her eyes against the sun. Cat squealed excitedly and grabbed Andre's arm, jumping up and down.

"As you wish." He grinned and Jade smacked him playfully. They hopped in the rental car, Beck driving, Jade as a passenger and Cat and Andre in the back.

"Why are all the cars here so small?" Jade whined.

"Well, this one is supposed to seat five passengers." Beck replied.

"Five what? Five cockatoos?" Andre said incredulously from the back seat.

"I like it! It's so cute!" Cat chirped. Everyone shot her a look and the progressed along the road.

"Turn here." Jade pointed to an exit with her sunscreen bottle.

"No, the next one, I think." Beck responded.

"Dude, Jade's right. Take that one." Andre said from the backseat.

"I don't need your input, Andre!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Quiet, Cat!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The miniscule car dissolved into a frenzy of voices.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Jade roared. "Beck, turn NOW!"

Beck muttered and yanked on the wheel, and the resulting jolt quieted the car.

"See! I told you so!" Jade laughed victoriously, as the white sand beach tucked into a small cove came into view.

"You were right." Beck smiled at her, and grabbed her hand.

The four friends ran out to the beach, leaving a trail of clothing behind them. The afternoon was spent frolicking in the waves, snorkeling, bodysurfing, and lots of kissing (Beck and Jade were mostly guilty of the last part.)

The dinner was lovely and Jade was on her best behavior (for the most part. She only yelled at two of the waiters. But Beck didn't mind. He had missed Jade too much to complain.)

They trouped back to the dock their boat was docked at, Andre carrying a sleeping Cat.

"I'm gonna take Cat down to our room." Andre said quietly, as not to wake the sleeping redhead.

"Your room?" Jade said, eyebrows raised. Andre blushed and stammered while Beck nudged Jade.

"Jade." He said to her seductively. " I wanna show you something."

Jade tried her hardest to look indifferent, bust Beck could tell she was curious.

He led her over to the corner of the dock, where a blanket sat cloaked by moonlight and candles. Two cups of steaming coffee were in the middle.

"Coffee!" Jade exclaimed and ran over to the blanket. Beck chuckled and followed her. She sipped out of one of the mugs and moaned as the liquid hit her mouth.

Beck sat down with his coffee and dipped his feet into the black water, and Jade scooted over to sit on his lap. She feet made soft splashing noises as they churned back and forth through the ocean. Nothing was said, and nothing was need said. Because he was Beck and she was Jade and they were together again. And that was all they needed.

**AN: Reveiw?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Victorious**

* * *

><p>It rained the next day: a cold, sideways slant of water that immediately soaked anyone and everyone who set foot on deck. The occupants of the boat stayed mostly to their rooms, sometimes darting in and out if they were desperate. Dark and heavy, the clouds hung threateningly over the angry sea. The boat was a beacon of light in the gloomy atmosphere. The lamps in the rooms, all turned on and blaring, shone through the portholes.<p>

Through one of these windows, two teenagers moved around a neat and tidy room, the sheets on the bed pink and the pillows a matching shade. Soft music was playing though a pear pad connected to a speaker. One of these two, a man with dreads and soft eyes, said something to the other, and exited the room. On the thick, white carpeted floor, a tiny slip off a girl lay sprawled, working diligently on a puzzle. She glanced up at the other as he left the room, then immediately refocused on her jigsaw. Her brow furrowed as she failed to find the last piece to the outline, and she began to twirl a strand of magenta hair.

The man returned, bearing two cups of hot chocolate, to which the girl immediately jumped up and drank enthusiastically. The man smiled and sipped his, but found it torn out of his hands and a pair of strawberry flavored lips touched his.

Cat and Andre sank to the floor, kissing until Cat pulled away. She went back to her puzzle and Andre's eyes followed her as she did. He smiled, brought over their drinks, and helped Cat find the last piece to the outline of the jigsaw, and unintentionally filling in the missing piece in the outline to her life.

Down the hallway and to the left, two more teenagers hid from the weather in their cabin. They were both sitting cross-legged on the bed, the girl wearing olive green sweats and a rock band t-shirt about three sizes too big for her (as it was not hers), and the man in sweats and shirtless. They were playing cards, the squares of laminated paper worn thin from timeless times of shuffling and deal, and being thrown as an accusation of cheating. Some random TV show played on the television, but neither were watching it.

The girl crushed her lush lower lip with her teeth, her brow furrowed in concentration. She played her hand confidently, her black curls bobbing as she leaned forward. The man ran a hand through his hair, seeing he had been beat. She raised her fists in celebration, and fell onto her back, laughing victoriously. The man smirked and muttered something about her having a scary way with cards.

And then Beck surged forward to hover over Jade, who was still basking in her triumph. The color was high on her stunning cheekbones (ten times lovelier than Tori's, in Beck's opinion) and she was grinning ear to ear. Beck leaned in to nuzzle her neck, and she took the opportunity to flip him over so she was on top. Beck began to kiss her with conviction, letting himself become lost in her. He kissed her for every time he made her jealous, every time he made her mad, all the times he wasn't there. He kissed her for the time they had lost, and he kissed her for a promise of their future. She broke away, striking blue eyes staring at him, accepting him, and loving him fully once again. Then all was right in their world.

They stayed lost, in their own perfect worlds, these four friends. Because it didn't matter to them.

To Andre, it didn't matter that Cat was crazy, and a little weird, and a little different. Because normal's boring.

To Cat, it didn't matter that she might lose Andre some day, because she was a lot to handle. Because Andre would never, ever hurt his Lil' Red.

To Beck, it didn't matter that he would have to face Tori, Sikowitz, and the majority of Hollywood Arts. Because he had Jade again, and he would NOT let her go again.

To Jade, it didn't matter that she would be called weak, and accused of crawling back to Beck. Because no one could really understand.

They didn't understand true love. They imagined it, fantasized about it, pretended to posses it. But they would never have the perfect, simplistic, pure love of Cat and Andre. They would never have the crazy, unpredictable, soul consuming love of Beck and Jade.

They didn't know love. Not like they did.

And as they boat floated of in the ocean, onto another island, another adventure, one thing was certain. Andre and Cat, and Beck and Jade, had all gotten their happy ending, however sappy, however cliché, however lamely Hollywood inspired. Because, after all, it was a warped, romantic tale. It was a crazy, classic fairy-tale.

It was a kinda twisted Cinderella.

**AN: Naw, and that is the end!**

**Thank you sosososos much for all the reveiws! Over 100, again, wow. I love you all!**

**I might sequel this, mostly about when they get back to Hollywood Arts, and kinda a backstory to Tori's actions and lots o' Beck jelousy. But i need to take a break from this plot or I will become uninspred, so it may be a few months.**

**Hope you guys liked this story, and look out for more of me in the future! :)**

**Reveiw?**


End file.
